warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |loner=''Unknown'' |rogue=''Unknown'' |early settler=Blossom |hunter=Blossom |warrior=Blossom |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Forest Divided, ''Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Blossom is a splotched, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''A Forest Divided :Blossom is a member of Clear Sky's group, who joined with Pink Eyes a quarter moon after the fight with One Eye. :Clear Sky wonders where Blossom is, and Pink Eyes replies that she was asleep under the holly bush. It is noted that while awake, Blossom was skittish and so full of energy that she hardly stood still. The details of her and Clear Sky's encounter are also described: she was leaping for a dead leaf on the forest floor with Pink Eyes nearby, who requested for them to join Clear Sky's group before he could challenge them. It is also said that before, Clear Sky would've driven both of them away, but because of their respect, Clear Sky let them join, and does not regret his choice. :While Nettle comments on the changing weather, Blossom slides out from under the holly bush, asking if there was prey. Acorn Fur replies that there wasn't much, and Blossom asks Pink Eyes if he would share a starling or a squirrel with her. When Owl Eyes goes through the prey with his sister, he points out that Blossom's patrol would return with more prey, and Clear Sky sees no sign of her or Lightning Tail, who he sent out with her shortly after dawn. While patrolling the borders, Clear Sky notices that Lightning Tail and Blossom had already been on the trail he's on. As they discuss Clear Sky's whereabouts, he considers that he was looking for new recruits, like he had found Pink Eyes, Milkweed, and Blossom. :After Lightning Tail returns, Owl Eyes complains that he nor Sparrow Fur got to hunt in the tunnels, but Blossom assures them that Clear Sky could let them hunt the next day. When Clear Sky returns to camp with Star Flower, he notices Blossom telling Leaf to back off, ears flat. Leaf complains that Milkweed and her kits ate his mouse, but Blossom points out that it wasn't his mouse. However, Leaf retorts that he caught it, and Blossom informs him that Owl Eyes caught a rabbit, but was happy to share it with Acorn Fur and Thorn. Blossom complains that Milkweed and her kits needed the prey more, and Leaf answers that they should have gone hunting. Clear Sky advises the cats to not hunt as much, and Blossom stares at him nervously. :When Thunder returns with news, Blossom noses her way sleepily, and asks for confirmation of the tom's presence. Thunder explains that he wishes to get Clear Sky, and Blossom asks about Pink Eyes' current state, her patches standing out against the snow. Path of Stars :When Clear Sky returns to his camp after Star Flower has been captured by Slash and his rogues, Blossom is seen hanging back behind Acorn Fur and Birch, watching uneasily. Clear Sky explains to his cats that Star Flower was kidnapped, but only Acorn Fur and Blossom meet his gaze. The gray tom explains to his cats that Slash will give back his mate in return for prey, but when Birch demands where he thinks they will hunt, Blossom darkly mutters that it will be on their land. Clear Sky explains that that is why they need to have the other groups to help, but Blossom glances away and stares anxiously between the trees. She asks what will happen if they refuse to help, though Clear Sky objects that they can't. However, his cats wonder if Star Flower can even be trusted, and when Thorn wonders if she set up her own kidnapping to gather the group leaders together, Blossom's eyes widen in alarm and she exclaims that they must be planning an attack. :Later, after the other leaders are convinced to come to the Gathering, as Clear Sky heads down to the Four Trees, he notes that he made sure his campmates were prepared, and recalls that Sparrow Fur and Blossom watch from the oak bough that overhangs the clearing. :As Thunder nears Clear Sky's camp when he comes to see his father's kits, he recognizes fresh scents, and notes that Blossom and Birch must be nearby. The ginger tom calls out a greeting, and Blossom asks if it is Thunder, and she slides out from the bracken, lifting her tail amiably. Blossom tells him that Clear Sky put them on guard, and is sending out patrols day and night. When Thunder asks if Slash will retaliate and Birch states that he could do it again, Blossom snorts that he had better not try. She growls that they are ready for him. After Birch asks him, Thunder says that he hasn't seen any of Slash's rogues, and Blossom says that is good. She pads a few tail-lengths farther into the forest and looks around before glancing back at Thunder and asking if he is there to visit the kits. Thunder confirms this, but Blossom exchanges looks with Birch, and warns Thunder that no one is allowed near them yet. However, he adds that Clear Sky will probably be pleased to see him, as he is very grateful for everything that the others did to rescue Star Flower. Blossom's gaze wavers for a moment, and Thunder wonders if she is pleased that Star Flower is back, since he knows that many cats still do not trust One Eye's daughter. When Thunder enters camp and notices that Quick Water's fur clings to his frame, he suddenly realizes that Birch and Blossom had looked leaner than usual too, and wonders if he had seemed skinny to them. :Once Thunder starts talking with Clear Sky, he mentions that Blossom had said that he is sending out patrols day and night, and asks if his father if he is worried about Slash. When Thunder ducks out of camp as he leaves, Birch and Blossom are seen sniffing through a patch of forest-scorched nettles, and he calls to them that he will see them soon. As Thunder heads toward the ravine, he thinks that although Clear Sky is sure he can guard his camp, Blossom and Birch had seemed edgy, and might have been right to be wary, as Slash probably wouldn't give up easily. :During a meeting among the group cats, Clear Sky is seen pacing in a pool of moonlight beside Blossom and Nettle. Later, as Clear Sky hunts with several of his campmates in his territory, none of them can scent prey, and Sparrow Fur notes that they should have brought Blossom and Acorn Fur. However, Clear Sky reminds her that he wants the camp well guarded. :After Clear Sky and a patrol have their prey stolen by Slash and a few of his rogues, he recalls how he had sent out a big patrol of Blossom, Birch, Nettle, Quick Water, and Thorn. After he talks with Star Flower, he hears the bramble entrance rattle and paw steps thrum into the camp. Clear Sky says that the patrol is back, and Blossom stands in the middle with two mice at her paws. The only other prey that the patrol brings is a vole in Nettle's mouth, and when Clear Sky asks if they saw any rogues, Blossom shakes her head, reporting that there was no sign of them. After Clear Sky is encouraged by several of his cats that they will survive the leaf-bare, Blossom glances toward the bracken that shields Clear Sky's den. She asks if Star Flower at the rabbit, and when Clear Sky tells her that she won't eat until she knows that the rest of them have food, Blossom tosses him one of the mice and tells him to give it to her. She goes on that they can share the rabbit and the rest of their catch. The tortoiseshell adds that he should tell her that they have plenty and will make sure that she doesn't go hungry, and Clear Sky blinks at his campmate gratefully and thanks her. The leader heads toward his den and drops the mouse beside Star Flower, stating that Blossom said she should eat it. The queen asks if they caught much, and Clear Sky replies that there is enough for everyone to eat something. :On the way to a Gathering to speak about Slash's rogues within the group, Blossom walks beside Clear Sky, crunching leaves as they head for the four trees hollow. She asks if he thinks Wind Runner will ask him to take in some rogues again, her breath billowing in the cold night air, and Clear Sky answers that he hopes not. Blossom sniffs and questions why she called the meeting in that case, and he responds that she wants to hear about how the groups are getting on with their new campmates. When a fallen branch blocks their path, Clear Sky lets Blossom leap it first, then jumps after her. Once they reach the rim of the hollow, Blossom plunges down the slope right after Clear Sky. :During the Gathering, when Wind Runner complains about the rogues' ways, Gray Wing reminds her that she was once a loner, and adds that Blossom was too. Clear Sky gazes at the tortoiseshell, and thinks that she must remember what it was like to adjust to group life. Wind Runner accuses Clear Sky of not taking in Slash's cats, and Leaf points out that one of the rogues he had taken in earlier was One Eye, but Clear Sky exclaims that it mostly turns out fine, and nods toward Blossom. He claims that she is a great campmate, and the she-cat puffs out her chest and adds that their new campmate, Red, is a good hunter, catching far more than he eats, and that she trusts him as much as any cat. However, Gray Wing and Thunder are surprised, with Thunder asking if she said Red. When Clear Sky confirms it, Gray Wing explains that Red was one of Slash's rogues, and Clear Sky, shocked, stares at Blossom and questions if she knew that. The tortoiseshell she-cat shakes her head and meows that Red only said that he had been chased by dogs and needed somewhere safe to stay. Blossom adds that she thought he was from Twolegplace. After getting slightly panicked, Clear Sky tries to reassure himself that Red would be a good campmate, like Blossom, Thorn, and Nettle. At the end of the gathering, as the cats begin to head for the slopes, Clear Sky follows Blossom toward the edge of the clearing. However, Thunder calls Clear Sky, so the pale gray tom tells his cats to go ahead without him and he nods to Blossom, telling her to check on Star Flower and the kits and tell them that he won't be long. :Later in camp, Clear Sky watches his kits charge around the clearing, peeking into the shadows each time they scamper past it, and Clear Sky notes that Blossom is crouching deep beneath the yew. As Dew Petal races past, she veers close to the bush and the yew trembles. Blossom darts out, grabs the kits and bundles her inside, and the kit squeals with fear and delight as her littermates race to rescue her, and dive beneath the branches. Tiny Branch and Flower Foot tell Blossom to let her go, but the she-cat lets out an ominous growl, and she exclaims that she will eat Dew Petal all up. The kit half purrs and half wails, and the yew trembles again as Tiny Branch backs out and pulls Dew Petal with him. Flower Foot scrambles clear and swipes at Blossom as the tortoiseshell sticks her nose from beneath the branches. Blossom exclaims in pretend to the kits that she will get them next time as they run clear and skid to a halt at the far side of the clearing. The kits bunch together, shooting glances at the yew, and Clear Sky guesses that they are planning their revenge. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :At a Gathering, when Clear Sky and Wind Runner argue about if SkyClan cats have been stealing WindClan prey, Star Flower pushes past Blossom and Acorn Fur and states that her mate is a great leader and knows that his cats wouldn't lie. When Moth Flight talks about her message from the spirit-cats about being a medicine cat, Blossom mockingly yowls that the spirit-cats told her so much, but asks if they forgot to mention them. :Later, during a medicine cat meeting, Micah tells his fellow healers about how Blossom had a scratch that was turning sour, so he licked a poultice of dock and horsetail deep into the wound, and that it was better by morning. :After Micah's death, Blossom is seen padding toward Wind Runner with Nettle and Acorn Fur, behind Gorse Fur. Nettle heaves Micah's body onto his back and Gorse Fur and Blossom crowd beside them, helping to take the weight of the deceased cat's body. Acorn Fur slides among them to press her shoulder beneath Micah's hindquarters, and together they carry the body from the glade. :When Acorn Fur and Dappled Pelt visit Moth Flight after her kits are born, Acorn Fur mentions how one time, Blossom got a thorn in her paw, really deep, and Micah had to dig around for ages to get it out. She goes on that Micah had talked to her the whole time, and distracted her with jokes and stories of when he was a farm cat. :When Tiny Branch dies, and Blossom tugs a clump of damp moss from between the roots of a tree and carries it to Tiny Branch's body, and the she-cat gently begins to wipe the blood from his fur. :Later, when Moth Flight and Spotted Fur are taken to the SkyClan camp after searching their territory for bark, Blossom is seen blinking from the shadow of a yew. After the two cats are made prisoners in the camp, WindClan attacks SkyClan, and the SkyClan cats quickly attack the invaders. Blossom is noted to jump from the roots of an oak and land on Dust Muzzle's back, sinking her jaws into this neck, while Moth Flight exclaims her brother's name in panic. :During the battle, Moth Flight tries to heal the wounded cats, and she slides between Blossom and Red Claw and scrambles out of the hollow in search of cobwebs. The medicine cat finds some spiderwebs and turns back toward the hollow with some of it, but Blossom demands what she is doing as she faces Moth Flight, eyes glittering with rage. Moth Flight exclaims that she is trying to help, but Blossom asks who she is trying to assist, and pads closer. Moth Flight states that she will help any cat who is injured, and shows the cobwebs on her paw, explaining that it will stop the bleeding. However, Blossom snarls that she is wasting her time, as they will make WindClan bleed so badly that all the cobwebs in the forest won't save them. Moth Flight blinks at her, asking if they can't stop fighting and talk instead, but Blossom exclaims that WindClan invaded their camp. :The tortoiseshell pads closer, a menacing gleam in her eyes, but Moth Flight states that she won't fight her, as she is a medicine cat and it is her duty to heal. She tells Blossom to get out of the way so she can do that, but Blossom shows her teeth, insisting that she has to fight. Moth Flight says that she doesn't, and Blossom rears and slashes a paw across Moth Flight's muzzle. The medicine cat is enraged at Blossom and her claws feel the urge to rip the fur from Blossom's spine. Moth Flight narrows her eyes as the SkyClan she-cat lifts her paw again, but gray fur flashes behind her, and Jagged Peak flings himself at Blossom, snarling. Blossom gasps as he sinks claws into her shoulders and hook her hind paws from under her with a sharp kick, and Moth Flight blinks gratefully at Jagged Peak as he pins the SkyClan she-cat to the earth. As she heads for the hollow, she hisses not to hurt her, but he calls after her that it is a battle, and not a Gathering. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life :Blossom appears on a hunting patrol with Red Claw when the pair run into Shadowstar and her Clanmates. Blossom greets Shadowstar, and before she is able to finish her sentence, Shadowstar mews that she would like to speak to Skystar. Trying to be friendly, Blossom instead asks if they are able to successfully hunt any prey, but Shadowstar insists that she needs to speak to Skystar. Blossom's eyes grow wide as she and Red Claw lead Shadowstar and her ShadowClan cats to SkyClan's camp. Trivia Interesting facts *Blossom is not kin to or mates with Pink Eyes, they are merely two cats pooling their wisdom and energy. Mistakes *Blossom is not listed in the allegiances of A Forest Divided, despite appearing in the book. *She is mistakenly called Leaf. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Blüte (S5)ru:Соцветиеfi:Blossom Category:Females Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Minor characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters